gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
TVR Speed 12
|manufacturer = TVR |year = 1996 |drivetrain = |engine = 2x TVR AJP6 mated together |torque = 660.7 lb-ft |power = 807 BHP |displacement = 7730 cc |length = 4470 mm |width = 1960 mm |height = 1100 mm |speed = |distance = 10.774 seconds |topspeed = 240 mph |0-60 = 3.0 seconds |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The TVR Speed 12 is a concept car produced by TVR. It only appears in Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by the newer and finalized production-ready TVR Cerbera Speed 12 '00 in the later games of the series. Colors There is only one color available for this vehicle, it is unnamed in-game: * Purple Metallic In-game description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: The most powerful road car ever built. That's the claim TVR made when it whipped the covers off its shocking Speed Twelve (then codenamed Project 12/7) concept car at the 1996 Birmingham Motor Show. Built as a race car first, road car second, the outrageous Speed Twelve is designed with a no-compromise approach that sees the use of a stainless steel tubular chassis featuring multi-adjustable fully rose-jointed suspension with double wishbones and pushrods. Even the road car has a full roll cage fitted inside its composite body. Immense braking is provided by six-pot front calipersMisspelt as callipers in-game and four-pot rears, with the racer using fade-reducing carbon brake discs. Vast high-speed grip is promised by 18-inch wheels fitted with slick tyres on the racer, although treaded tyres have to be used on the road car. And that fearsome face isn't just to scare off competitors, the wide ducts are vital for cooling purposes and for funnelling air for downforce suck to the road. The Speed Twelve's most awesome feature is its front-mounted 7.7-litre, 48-valve V12 engine. The road-ready car's power output is a truly X-rated 830 BHP, produced at 7,250 rpm. The racer is hampered by the fitment of regulation inlet restrictors to give a 'mere' 750 BHP. With such incredible power to play with, the Speed Twelve reaches 60 mph in a brain-squeezing three seconds. Theoretically, with a high-ratio six-speed gearbox it could also top out at 240 mph, although no one has been mad enough to try. The tragedy is that due to a change in the GT1 rules that allowed the Speed Twelve to run in the British GT series, the racer has now been outlawed. Overnight, the reason for the road car's existence also disappeared before any could be delivered. It's likely to be a long time before such an ambitious, and utterly insane, production car will ever be dreamt of again. Acquisition GT2 This car can be won by winning the third race of the Gran Turismo All-Stars, located on the Red Rock Valley Speedway. Pictures -R-TVR Speed 12.JPG|A TVR Speed 12 with racing modifications applied. It literally becomes the #12, driven by John Kent and Bobby Verdon-Roe during the 1998 British GT Championship. File:Vs12nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Videos Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:TVR Concept Cars Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Supercars Category:Concept Cars